Light processing systems often involve directing light towards a display such that an image is produced. One way of effecting such an image is through the use of digital micromirror devices (DMD) available from Texas Instruments. In general, light is shined on a DMD array having numerous micromirrors. Each micromirror is selectively controlled to reflect the light towards a particular portion of a display, such as a pixel. The angle of a micromirror can be changed to switch a pixel to an “on” or “off” state. The micromirrors can maintain their on or off state for controlled display times.
Conventionally, each micromirror of an array corresponds to a pixel of the display. Accordingly, the resolution of the display is limited by the number of micromirrors of an array. Typically, however, an array having more micromirrors is more expensive to produce than an array having fewer micromirrors. Consumers are desirous of having decreased costs, but maintaining resolution. Thus, approaches to decrease the number of micromirrors of the array, while maintaining the resolution of the display, have been developed.
One such approach is sometimes referred to as “dithering.” Dithering involves generating a display from an array having fewer micromirrors. The display is shifted a fraction of a pixel to attempt to give the illusion of a display generated from an array having more micromirrors. One challenge with such a technique is achieving the resolution associated with the array having more micromirrors.